


Snowball's Chance

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Comedy, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack woke up, and it pretty much went downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball's Chance

**Author's Note:**

> This is all KK's fault. All of it. She even betaed.

There was a steady, loud beeping by Jack's right ear. He lifted a heavy arm, swatting at the sound. Something hard caught on his fingers and when Jack tugged, a loud crash sounded. Jack winced, then smiled when he noticed that the beeping had stopped.

He shifted onto his side, and flinched as a sunbeam settled on his face. Jack groaned. He felt tired and sore and he did *not* want to get up right now. He forced himself to sit up, fighting against gravity, which seemed ten times stronger than usual. He opened his eyes blearily. And sneezed.

The force of the sneeze knocked him onto his back again. Jack looked up at the bottom of his bed and groaned. Oh, god. Not again.

Jack wiggled out from under his bed. His hand landed on a sharp piece of the broken alarm clock and he swore. He shook his arm, inspecting his palm for blood. The skin was red, but not broken. Grumbling, Jack struggled to his feet.

He blinked blearily at his pyjamas lying under his covers. He sighed. Might as well get up.

He sniffed - from the dust bunnies, because he was *not* sick. Jack didn't get sick. He hadn't gotten sick since his first year on the streets. And he had not gotten so soft at SPD that he'd let himself slide.

He dressed as quickly as he could with the room spinning as it was. And for once, he was ready before Sky could come and nag him to his early morning weapons class.

There was a knock at the door, and Jack turned. He smiled a smug grin that would annoy Sky perfectly. He felt a tickle in his nose and he sneezed, stumbling back. He stared in horror at the messy pile of his uniform on the floor.

The door opened.

Sky stepped in. "You know, Jack, if you could just learn to get to bed-" Sky looked up and froze. Eyes widening, body tensing.

Jack almost phased through the floor to escape. But then he remembered Z and Syd's room was under his. And that? Would not end well. Maybe he could bluff his way through it? He tried to smile and gave Sky a little wave. "Morning?"

Sky blinked. He opened his mouth, took a breath, and closed his mouth. A flush crept up from under his collar and spread over his face. He turned sharply on his heel and all but ran out the door.

Jack swore. Then he sneezed again, tripping over his feet. He wound up sitting inside his bed-frame again. "I hate mornings."

*

Jack walked into the mess hall with very deliberate steps. He was not sick. Anyone would sneeze in that outdoor fire range. It's not his fault the gun phased through the hay-bale and shot Professor Hartford in the ass. Could have happened to anyone.

He grabbed a glass of orange juice and a plate of eggs and sat down at what had become B Squad's table. And realized he was sitting alone. Jack blinked, looking around in confusion. Since when was he the first one back from class?

Jack sneezed, somersaulted through the table and lay there, panting slightly. He made a mental note to get Z to start throwing her gum in the garbage. He started to sit up and froze when he heard Syd and Z chatting as they came up.

"-completely naked," said Syd. "I'm telling you, Jack was totally hitting on Sky in his own lame way."

It took Jack a second to realize his mouth was hanging open. Hitting on SKY? Jack scrambled to his feet, and forgot the table was there. The table flipped and Jack dropped back to the floor, clutching his aching head. He watched with a kind of detached horror as his eggs flew across the mess room, landing neatly on Sky's head.

Sky squawked indignantly. Bridge clutched his toast protectively and backed away from Sky. Z snickered. Syd smirked at Z. "Told you," she said.

Jack pointed his finger at Syd. "Hey! I was not hitting on Sky!"

"Of course you weren't, Jack." Syd gave him an exaggerated wink.

He groaned and rubbed at his head. He really hated mornings.

*

After the most awkward breakfast the team had shared in ages, Jack was off on his morning patrol with Z. Normally, Z was one of his two favourite patrol partners.

"-because I can totally get wanting to jump Sky. Muss up the whole neat freak look-"

Normally.

"-pull the stick out of his ass... or use it..."

Jack gritted his teeth and repeated his mantra. Fratricide was not the answer.

*

Jack was taking his time in the boys locker room after patrol. If he took long enough, Z would get distracted by Syd, or possibly Sam, and he could make his escape. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and glanced up. And smiled.

"Hey, Bridge," he said. "You and Sky heading out now?"

Bridge gave him a warm smile. "Hey, Jack. Yeah-"

"Jack." Sky brushed past Bridge, nodding curtly at Jack without looking him in the eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes. He knew, logically, that Cruger wouldn't like him strangling Sky. It didn't really help. Bridge patted Jack's shoulder as he headed to his locker. That helped. Jack smiled faintly.

He could hear Sky banging around his own locker, and Jack glared at the back of the locker. Maybe this would be the time his latent red eye beams would kick in, blast through the lockers and kill Sky. He waited. Maybe... now. Jack sneezed.

Sky gave him a startled look as he caught Jack. Then he blinked and dropped Jack just as quickly as he caught him. Jack let out a pained grunt as he hit the ground. He glared at Sky. "My hero," he said, putting as much sarcasm into his voice as he could.

"Jack! How did- Are you okay?" And Bridge was there, pulling Jack up and dusting him off.

He glared harder at Sky, trying to make the eye beams kick in. "I'm fine, Bridge." He let himself lean into Bridge's warmth for a second before straightening. He crosses his arms. "Don't you two have patrol now?"

Sky sniffed and turned on his heel. "Let's go, Bridge."

Bridge gave Jack a little wave then followed Sky.

Jack rubbed his aching head. "Please let this morning end."

*

Jack peered around the corner. No fellow Rangers. Jack nodded and started making his way to the mess hall and lunch. He told himself that it wasn't that he was avoiding his team. But Bridge was on patrol, with Sky. And all through his own patrol, Syd kept calling Jack up with wooing tips that would totally work on Sky. Ugh. And Z kept giving him sex tips. Jack shuddered again. Sky and sex did not belong in the same sentence.

So, that left Jack sneak-MAKING his way into the mess hall on his own.

"Hi, Jack!"

"Ah!" Jack jumped a good foot. He dropped into ready stance, reaching for his blaster. Then he blinked and relaxed. Not Syd. He cleared his throat and decided to pretend the last few seconds never happened. "Hey, Boom."

Boom eyed him warily for a second, then he seemed to decide to play along. He gave Jack a bright smile. "Syd told me that you're trying to woo Sky."

Jack felt the urge to reach for his blaster again. "She did, huh?"

"Yeah." Boom nodded. "I helped her come up with a plan."

Jack pasted a big grin on his face. Possibly with too many teeth, because Boom edged back a few inches. "Can't wait to hear it, man. And hey, there's Syd to help you tell it."

Jack waved at the empty air behind Boom. Then bolted the second Boom turned around. Two more random hallways and he had to stop. Panting heavily, Jack leaned against the wall. And sneezed.

He blinked, not sure where he was at first. Lots of computers, wires, gadgets- oh, Kat's lab. Jack grinned. This was the perfect hiding place. No one would think to look for him here. Well, maybe Bridge...

Jack turned around, there was a space between two of the bigger processors that he could totally take a nap in. Warm too. He glanced up and met the pair of bright green eyes staring at him with amusement. He froze. "Hi, Kat."

Kat's ear twitched and she smiled faintly. "Hello, Jack." She sat back in her chair and resumed typing... what ever it was she was typing. "You know, you'd have better luck winning Sky if you hid in training room five."

Jack groaned and started banging his head against the floor.

*

Jack stalked out of Kat's lab.

"Remember, five!" Kat called after him.

He turned and glared at the now closed door. Shouldn't she be able to smell pheromones or something? Someone cleared their throat behind him. Oh, for- Jack spun around. "I do NOT want to sleep with Sky!"

Commander Cruger blinked.

Jack let out a strangled squeak. "Sir-"

"That's... good to know, Cadet."

Jack felt faint. "That's good. Sir. Sir, I should. Go, yes. Leaving. Now."

"Probably for the best," said Cruger, nodding.

Jack ran for it. This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

*

Jack stuck his head through the far wall of the mess hall. He glanced around the room carefully. No hidden team mates, tech support or commanders. The coast was clear. Jack grinned and walked through the wall, making a beeline for the food.

He grabbed some orange juice, downing one glass and refilling before moving for food. He settled on toast and an apple. He moved towards the tables but paused at the electronic whine by his knees. Jack glared down at RIC. "If you even think about mentioning Sky, I'm so selling you for scrap."

RIC let out another whine and one of his side compartments slid open. Jack cautiously reached in and pulled out- "Bridge's glove?" Jack grinned. "I knew you were cool, RIC."

RIC barked and wagged his tail. Jack sneezed and fell through the counter. He sat up slowly, and groaned when the orange juice puddle soaked through the seat of his pants. Great.

Jack heard the swishing of the doors opening and he froze. He was so not up to another 'how to woo Sky theory'...

"Oh, hey, RIC." That was Bridge. Jack blinked in surprise, Bridge sounded upset.

RIC seemed to have come to the same conclusion, because he gave Bridge a whine.

"I'm fine, RIC. Well, not fine, fine. I mean, I'm healthy, and that's good right? Even though I like Jack." Jack sat forward. "But he likes Sky and Sky's completely straight and he likes Z, who likes him back. I think. I-I mean, whenever Sky and Z are in the same room, their colours do that blending thing. Which looks really cool. But Sky and Jack never blend colours, which is weird, because if Jack likes Sky, then his colours should be trying to blend and-"

"Bridge!" Jack crouched lower under the counter at Syd's voice. "There you are. Come on, we need to find Boom. I have the perfect plan to help Jack win Sky over."

"But I-"

"Ugh. You can eat your toast on the way. Come on!"

Jack waiting until he heard the doors close then he hopped up. RIC gave him a curious bark. Jack just grinned at him. "Do you realize what this means, RIC? I have a shot with Bridge! Yes!"

Jack pumped his fist into the air. And sneezed. He fell through the floor and just barely managed to stay on his feet. And then he opened his eyes just in time to see the light ball before it hit him in the nose.

*

"I'm so, so sorry! Really I-"

"Sam!!" Jack stopped in the middle of the hallway and grabbed Sam's shoulders. "It's okay. I know it was an accident." Jack pointed to his nose. "I'm fine. It's not even bleeding, okay?"

Sam looked up at him hopefully. "So it won't make you look ugly and ruin your chances with Sky?"

"...What?"

"Z told me," said Sam with an earnest grin. "And I can totally help. I've been practising with my powers!"

Jack closed his eyes and took a few seconds to remind himself that he couldn't kill Sam now. Not only would Z kick his ass, but then Omega Ranger Sam wouldn't be able to come back and save their lives. On the other hand. "You wouldn't happen to know where the Omega Ranger is, would you?"

"No." Sam gave him a curious look. "Why?"

He sighed. "Never-mind. Look, Sam. I don't like Sky, I like Bridge, okay?"

Sam eyed him suspiciously. "But Z said-"

"I know what Z said. She's wrong."

"You old people are weird," declared Sam, rolling his eyes.

Jack was about to protest on the old comment when he spotted a flash of pink coming around the corner. He glanced around for escape routes when an idea struck. He grinned down at Sam. "You still want to help me out?"

*

Jack happily strolled along the corridor to Bridge and Sky's room. It would take Boom and Syd a while to get out of the locked broom closet Sam had stuck them in. He definitely had time to catch Bridge in his quarters and set him straight.

Keying open the door, Jack stepped inside. "Hello? Bridge?" He glanced around. Nope, no one. Huffing in annoyance, Jack sat down on Sky's bed. From everything he'd heard Bridge say about modifications to his bed, no way was Jack sitting there.

Jack sat back. He sat up. He picked up Sky's photo and stared at it for a bit before placing it back carefully. He jumped up and walked over to take in all the little gadgets by Bridge's bed. He sneezed, stumbled and glared at the pile his clothes made on the floor.

The door opened and Jack spun to face- "You have GOT to be kidding me!" Jack flung his hands into the air and turned his back on the rather stunned looking Z and Sky standing in the doorway.

He fished his underwear out of the pile and pulled it on. "That's it. I give up. I admit it. I'm sick."

"Jack..." He turned to see Z giving him a worried look. "It's okay to have these kind of feelings, you know." Oh, God. "Right, Sky?" Z glanced at Sky.

Sky squirmed and cleared his throat. "Well-"

Jack seriously considered just sneezing on Sky to clarify his point. "Shut up, both of you." Jack growled. He pointed a finger at Z. "Sick like I have a cold." He pointed a finger at Sky. "And I don't want to sleep with you, you idiot." Sky bristled at the insult and started to puff his chest out. "I want to sleep with Bridge. But right now? I'm sick. So I am just going to go back to my room and sleep. Period."

With as much dignity as he could manage, Jack gathered up the rest of his uniform, turned to face Sky's bed, and walked through the walls to his room.

*

There was a steady soft noise by his ear. Jack groaned and swatted at it. He hit something warm and soft.

"Ow."

Well, that wasn't the alarm clock. That sounded more like... "Bridge?" Jack forced his eyes open.

Bridge was sitting on the floor beside Jack's bed, rubbing his cheek. "Hi, Jack. I brought you some orange juice. And some chicken noodle soup. Dr. Felix says that's good for colds. But you might not have a cold, it could be a flu, so I have to check your temperature. He gave me one of those ear thermometers? I don't think my Grandma Carson knows about those, because she always did it, well Mom called it the 'so old it's before dinosaurs' way, which shouldn't be possible. Unless she travelled through a wormhole and didn't tell anyone. She was living in Silver Hills when I was born and-"

"Bridge!" Jack struggled to sit up.

Bridge gave him an expectant look and helped pull Jack up. "Yeah, Jack?"

Jack sneezed and found himself staring at the bottom of the bed. He groaned. He started to turn over so he could crawl out from under the bed and stopped. Bridge was lying on his stomach, watching Jack with a warm look. Jack gave him a small smile. "I like you too, Jack." said Bridge, holding out his hand to Jack.

Jack grabbed Bridge's hand and let Bridge pull him out from under the bed. "Like as in your colours are trying to mesh with mine like?"

Bridge grinned, leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jack's mouth.

"You could get sick doing that," said Jack, trying and failing to keep the big smile off his face.

Bridge settled Jack back into bed and handed him a glass of orange juice. "I'll take care of you, if you take care of me."

"Deal."

End.


End file.
